Little Sisters
Sitemap Little Sisters * Also See Gatherers_and_Protectors * Also Sea Sea Slugs --- --- --- --- --- An Iconic Element of BioShock Rapture Name coined By Ryan for Marketing purposes (to get Splicers to USE his Gatherer's Garden machines to be fed controlled/untainted ADAM products, and various insanity suppressing substances, and eventually a modification (Tonic) to allow the "Pheromone Control" mechanism to work). Little Sisters were Conditioned to suck body fluids out of corpses to feed residual ADAM components to an Embedded Sea Slug (placed by Fontaine in the children initially to generate ADAM in a symbiotic interaction) to further recover and reconstitute additional ADAM. High fatality rates when they first wandered the halls required them to be guarded by 'Protectors' - Alphas, of the failed first project, and later by 'Big Daddies' who were sufficiently successful in lowering loss rates. How many Little Sisters are there ? We were only in a small part of Rapture, thus only saw a fraction of their Numbers ... Tenenbaums Safehouse in BS1 had quite a few of them, and they weren't the ones I ate in that game playthrough (I saw them all there even with an "All Harvest" playthru I did). To keep Rapture's (Ryan's) ADAM Addicts supplied (and semi-sane) there would have to be 'more than a few' active in Rapture (even if they weren't all out wandering the streets). Having Regenerative Corpses Corpses being 'not quite dead' - the ADAM in their system keeping them alive and conscious - Undead living on ... THAT IDEA probably making an interesting/creepy part of the MMORPG expanded story would have facilitated this when the supply of 'Fresh' Corpses dwindled. --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . "Bonding" might have been the LEAST of the problems making this all work (Assume that "Gathering' was achieved first before the 'Protector' thing was even developed.) --- --- --- Little Sisters Generate ADAM without having to 'Drink Blood/take ADAM from Corpses (20-30 times faster than a Sea Slug by Itself) : * What reason then to risk them by sending them out to 'Harvest corpses' ?? * If they can gather alot more from corpses, then it is a gain. * If they run out of new bodies (with ADAM in them) then there is no gain (and possibly more loss of the Little Sister). * Splicers who had taken many Plasmids would have a significant amount of ADAM (which was generated originally without the 'ghoul act' ). * ADAM got scarcer in Rapture and the poplulation got lower, resulting in fewer bodies. --- --- --- Little Sister Comes Running : If you pickup and move the corpse of a DB with a un-processed LS with it, the LS will move to be near the BD. No real utility (for you), BUT just something to play with. IT Might have been logical to have some other non-escorting BD or some ADAM-hungry Splicer come by (in the game) and try to pickup/grab the orphaned LS (instead of just standing around forever). --- --- --- Little Sisters Blamed On Ryan - TO THE CONTRARY : Contrary to anecdotal evidence and the intended impression upon the Players - It was NOT clear that Ryan's men were doing the Little Sister kidnappings. A large number of earlier LS were 'orphans' from Fontaine's orphanages, and already slug-implanted for ADAM generation (if parents put them there, having their daughters turned into glowy-eyed slug-symbiants probably wasn't mentioned to them). Those LS were ALREADY existing when Ryan 'nationalized' Fontaine Futuristics, and there must have been many of them. How many 'new' Little Sisters were created (?) isn't really mentioned (just some incidents of 'kidnappings'). Other ADAM producing operations may not have had the scruples that Ryan would have had, and how many of the kidnappings could be attributed to them also isn't known. Ryan industries may have bought ADAM from independent operators, but then they may always have done so. Stories about many small 'ADAM Farms' spread out across Rapture may be something for the MMORPG to elaborate upon. --- --- --- Little Sisters a bit like Tweety Bird : "Hit 'im again Mr B !!! You bad ole Splicer !!!" . . . . . . . . . Best hope that you are dead before the Little Sister 'goes to work on you' with this thing ... Imagine the crunching noise as this is inserted into a corpse's eye socket and breaks bone to get to that sweet sweet "Angel Blood" ... Exactly what was done to Little Sisters to condition them to do stuff like this ??? ---- Were Roaming Little Sisters all that Practical ? : The Protectors were being produced/tested before the 'civil war' (terrorist rebellion) really got going. Were there that many (Splicer) corpses lying about to make it worth risking Little Sisters (who supposedly had walked around 'recycling' even before Big Daddies existed) who can create new ADAM sitting home safe ?? Was the amount of ADAM produced from corpses that much more ? (taking into account the attrition of Little Sisters/Sea-Slugs being killed and later expense of their BD bodyguards ???) Systematic corpse disposal (removing them from the city streets) couldn't have been a bad thing.. Transporting the corpses to safe places where the Little Sisters could "recycle them" might have been much more logical/practical (Pickup-Men wouldn't be subject to ADAM-hungry Splicers and could be heavily armed). Thinking of it that way, the roaming LS+BD system sounds a bit contrived (Heh, they were originally some kind of disgusting insectoid thing doing a similar function). Perhaps some of the unmentioned City Factions did their ADAM production this safer (more practical?) way, especially if they could not procure sufficient Big Daddies or many new Little Sisters. ' Jack Extracting a Sea Slug from a Little Sister He just Killed : ' . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Green Mist hides your terrible deeds, as YOU (the Player) ripped this from the body of a Little Sister. Hey Ken, just because you didn't show this disgusting act happening, doesn't stop it implying that THAT is what you made the Player do. At least he didn't show YOU chewing on the slug to consume that ADAM. ---- ---- MonsterJack.jpg|Violence against children - Its OK, as long as its only 'Implied' Thingg.jpg|device designed to extract certain fluids from corpse - originally used by Rapture Doctors to drain ADAM-caused Tumors TeeVee2.jpg|Many types of Conditioning were attempted ... NotTelekineticFun.jpg|Every action of the Gatherer had to be carefully trained File:Playing.jpg|So Cute MrBImFrightened.jpg Squish.jpg|Alternate Raptures (if any exist) Might Not Be quite so pleasant/watered-down/milque-toast --- --- --- Ugly As Sin - Differences ''' : Again, Imaging Little Sisters being some ugly organism (as imagined early in BioShock's development ...) Apparently THAT was discarded, as it gave the Player little incentive to 'Save' them (Where did THAT concept come from ? - That it was seen as a 'good' Player Empathy Involvement ??? -- Rather than : Crush the Bug, Drink its Essence, and Power Up !!!! AND GIMME MORE BUGS TO CRUSH AND DRINK THEIR BLOOOOOD !!!!!!! '''MORE POWER ...MORE POWER TO KILL!!!! ROWWRRRR!!! I suppose they needed some (without creating some imaginative-but-complicated game motivation) 'simple' concept of the Player 'Helping' something, to offset the horrible Mass-Slaughter the rest of the game FORCES them (YOU) to do (They never did quite solve that ... or try). - Creepy idea for BioShock : To have the Player retain Little Sister Corpses (or just their heads), to then 'Power Up' with. You KNOW they considered it ... (Likely would be discarded VERY early). Those bright Blue and Red bar indicator thingees and injector vials are much prettier (Hmmm, DID they reused the Sister Head idea on the Remaining Little Sister indicator on the Map/Hint interface ?? ). --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . --- --- --- Something Not Mentioned/Pointed-Out (By the Writers) : When Sofia Lamb has many Children kidnapped from The Surface by Big Sisters - That would be a rather uncontrolled situation, with complications leading to killing and maiming of Children and any Adults who would try to protect them from the 'Monsters'. Dead/maimed Adults and Children, and the fate of the kidnapped Children who were NOT suitable -- THAT' IS all left out of the game's narrative. Yes, Sofia Lamb is showing the lack of morality exhibited by so many Collectivists when they gain power Then there is the problem of converting them to Little Sisters using processes no doubt clumsier than the earlier pre-BS1 times. That shelf of cremated remains seen in Persephone possibly is evidence of that. --- --- --- What a Little Sister Does With that Syringe ( ***GRAPHIC CONTENT WARNING*** ) : Blood makes up 7% of the human body weight and the average adult has 10 pints of blood. 16 oz/pint x 10 = 160oz ( gallon is 128oz and a gallon of water weighs 8.35 lb ) - So the question is how many times its own weight per day does a Little Sister drink in blood ?? Average weight of 7 year old is ~50 lb. Do they have an anti-coagulant they inject into the corpse to 'loosen' up the ADAM-laced-blood for extraction (exactly how fresh does the corpse have to be ? -- yum, such enticing details here ) Do Little Sisters ignore corpses that you've turned into bloody hamburger (and have bled out) or do they lick the blood up off the ground ( Enquiring Minds Want to Know... ) The Splicer's enlarged Adrenal Glands are particularly tasty to Little Sisters, so that is why you see them sticking their syringes into corpses heads and fishing around so much ... Hmmm. That's a whole nuther genre - Horror Tales from the Rapture (sorry, no real Vampire or Were-whatevers ... don't need them). --- --- --- Cute Sayings By Little Sisters : * "This Angel is waving Hello" (corpse with the twitches ...) * "This one's ready to burst, Mr B ... Watch This !! " * "My belly is so full of Angel's blood ... ***BUUUUURP*** " * "This one is too icky icky. Lets come back tomorrow" * "I like bursting the Angels pretty eyes to get the good stuff first ... Yumm !!!" * "This one aint quite dead. Mr B .... *WHAMMMM* Thank You Mr B ..." * "This dearth of corpses is most annoying !!!" * "Why cant you remember my name Mr B? Its G .. Ger ... Gertrude" * "That one made a face at me ... go Spank him good Daddy!!!" * "Owwwww, You stepped on my foot again !!!!" * "Eeek a rat. Kill it!!! Kill it!!!" * "Icckkk Mr B, You shouldn't have stepped on that Poor Kitty Cat" --- --- --- Little Sisters Not Quite so 'Cute' When You Hear Them Shouting "Kill It! Kill It!!" Psychology of a Little Sister : Everything is Magic ... (They are around the age when reasoning starts with things - like 'Causality' start developing in most children. Add to that, whatever delusional conditionings used to make the Little Sisters not care so much about shoving in a sharp device and drinking rancid blood from a corpse.) It might not have been quite so endearing if the only viable ADAM 'Hosts' had been 75+ year old men or women. Are Little Sisters addicted to ADAM ? - Do they get an ADAM 'rush' from their Vampire-like harvesting?? (Are they conditioned into this ?? OR it is a reinforcement feedback within their conditioning ?) Seeing them with a twisted grin on their faces after slurping down an "Angel's" blood is a bit creepy. Do they hear a constant tiny voice in their heads "Slinky Twinkey wants Drinky Drinky ..." Psycho-babble .. etc, etc, etc... Rote learned little sayings/recitations ( "All good girls gather" ) --- --- --- Little Sisters (Yes, There Will STILL be Them Walking About the City) More Interactions : Splicers would actually kidnap them if left unprotected - More valuable alive generally (vomiting up ADAM in small quantities all the time..) "Ooooh Mr Bubbles, I did Burpsies again. Can we go home now ??" How exactly do you extract it from them without killing them ?? Need some 'devices' that accomplish it, preferably without any graphic/unseemly details (its been done before). 'The Little Bucket ...' Reaction to them just standing there alone in the Solo game - any Splicer with two brain cells left will understand the value and advantage of having their own ADAM source. (Wars between Splicer factions constantly happen over that critical resource). The MMORPG Players NOW prefer not to kill the Big Daddies (there's a potential for a 'cure' for them also). The 'New City' has a Pamphlet (for Adventurers) titled : "Recommended handling of the Little Sister" ((( '' Heh, almost sounds like a playbook for the wannabee child-molesters, so needs to be handled in-game carefully to avoid troublesome details -- probably you need to recruit some Big Daddies/Big Sisters to manage the dicey parts - off screen. ** various factions did managed this somehow. There will probably be Player Missions to ascertain better methods -- ADAM production IS still part of "the Cure" process, so it will be a critical resource for the forseeable future) '' )). Large Bounty to be paid for RESCUING Little Sisters - Tenenbaum is still on her Crusade for her personal redemption (Imagine - what Rapture might have been without ADAM ever being found ???) Looking at some of the many online Cosplay postings - showing multiple Little Sisters, a funny scene came to mind : Of two Little Sisters 'fighting' over a corpse - "NO! NO!! Its MY ADAM!!!!", "DADDY!!!! Shes taking MY ADAM!!!", "I'm gonna TELL Big Sister On You!!!!", etc ... --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . How many players would do a "Good" ending now, if the 'Gatherers' looked like this ? Even moreso, if they all sounded/behaved like the Zombies in World War Z ... --- --- --- ACTUALLY, WHY "Gather" At All ' : Unless it significantly multiplied the produced raw-ADAM, to make it worth all that trouble ??? The extra 'Yield' of 'Gathering' beyond the original 10-30X Slughost thing of the basic symbiotic hosting was never elaborated upon. It would HAVE to have substantially more being produced to justify the complex Gatherer + Protector project and all ongoing costs. And consider THAT could only go on as long as there were sufficient fresh corpses to SUPPLY any ADAM. '***A New Revelation*** (brought to you by the MMORPG) : Corpses continue to generate MORE ADAM components (it is not ADAM, just stuff the Sea Slug can absorb better to PRODUCE more ADAM) - repeated Little Sister visits continued to yield MORE TASTY 'Angel Juice' for the Little Sisters to process. THAT WOULD explain WHY so many corpse just lay there for years (though not why they haven't been moved to a more convenient location over time). Horrific IDEA : The dead Splicers AREN'T QUITE DEAD, and they lay there in a Nightmare State (Now THAT'S good story telling !!!) No doubt there will be some Faction Cult of "The Living Dead" in the MMORPG. --- --- --- WHEN No Tasty Corpses, No Little Sister Visits : Little Sisters don't come to New Rapture (within city limits) mostly because there are no (few) corpses to Harvest. 'Dead' people are hustled off to the Clinic to be regenerated, though it is nowhere near as fast as the Vita-Chambers allegedly were to be. The 'dying' process in the MMORPG will be extended for Players and NPCs (including Splicers) to give more chances to 'intervene', and to make it all LESS of a 'shooting gallery' game. Big Daddies still show up to do maintenance, but less often as the Citizens have taken a more active hand in repairs. Of course, the Central Little Sister Base IS in New Rapture now. --- --- --- Symbology of the Little Sisters Vents : Sun symbol, Plant vines ... Life. Pretty. (not sure why they extend to the ground for their original function). Air circulation through Rapture - the air has to travel both directions (the outflowing vents would probably be 'heated air' (and be connected to the oxygen renewal systems) and the inflowing 'spent' return vents would go to the places that the CO2 in it was used by plants (or exhausted to the surface in the very early days). The 'Vents' predated those 'Little Sister' ADAM recycling ghouls walking about Rapture. They were first part of the air circulation system -- thus the idea LS can move through them to return to wherever they have their ADAM extracted (though how exactly that is done (the traveling AND the extraction) I will have to get VERY creative to explain). The Vents in the DLC showed a grating over the opening (useful to keep people from throwing garbage into them, as would their elevated opening position). --- --- --- Splicers Try To DO What Little Sisters Do - Drink Blood - YUMMMM!!! : But it doesn't work. They don't have that Sea Slug in them). Sea Slugs recombine/recycle the broken down ADAM elements/components in the blood (as part of their natural process of digestion/venom - the origination of the whole mechanism - why it would possibly exist). The components are not enzymes/catalysts and get used up. Opens up the whole 'Vampire' type idea ... --- --- --- New Little Sister 'Home' is in New Rapture : Safer than the old locations. Many Corpse are now delivered, so the Little Sisters dont have to go out to 'gather' in the unsafe parts of the City. Oh good - players get to cart corpse Back to New Rapture ("eh- its a living" as Bugs Bunny would say). You will still hear Public Announcements warning to not interfere with Little Sister activities or with Big Daddies. --- --- --- --- --- http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Little_Sister/Quotes Look at all the in-game Quotes and all the contexts those quotes are used in You would want to use most of them again (save alot of money producing for the MMORPG game ...) Of course adding additional voice statements might be a problem (or not) if you want to mimic that previous voice. Voice Acting by some talented Players might create NEW Phrases (good ideas would be ones designed to be re-combined in many ways). What would be all the new contexts which new voice assets would be required for ? Reactions to what?? "Why does this place smell so nice compared to the rest of our Dollhouse, Mr Bubbles???" (LS walking thru New Rapture's City Center...) "So many pretty people here Mr Bubbles!!!" (Actually few corpses are left in the streets in New Rapture... so - "But I dont see any Angels") "Never any Angels here Mr Bubbles, lets go someplace else..." It is possible to do slice-n-dice the sound asset to mutate some new ones from the originals ?? Or will it most frequently sound like a badly patched together mess ? Gifted Players can do amazing things with audio processing tools these days. (Eventually voice synthesis will get much better.) --- --- --- --- --- . .